Isn't something missing?
by Suicidal.Ballet
Summary: A very pregnant Ginny isn't very happy that her husband Draco has been working long hours. A fight breaks out, how will the marry couple handle it?


Ginny sat at the edge of the window sill watching the snow fall slowly to the ground, covering it all in a pretty white blanket.

She sighed while rubbing her protruding stomach.

Only one more month to go, she thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip.

She felt her husband behind her, instantly smelling his cologne as his soft steps approached.

She smiled.

He always smells so good... It's almost not fair, she mused to herself, her eyes still on the snow outside.

As Draco walked up to to his pregnant wife, he saw her smile reflected in the window and it made him grin to see her so happy at last.

She was almost ready to pop... And good thing too. He was expecting her to have mood swings, of course, but not quite like the ones she'd been having as of late.

She was almost ready to pop... And good thing too. He was expecting her to have mood swings, of course, but not quite like the ones she'd been having as of late. He can clearly remember a terrible one from a couple months ago where he woke to a rather hurtful hit to his shoulder.

xXx

He woke with a start, thinking the worst, only to find a very upset looking Ginny looming over his face with her hand still balled in a fist.

"What is it?" he had snapped. It was still dark outside, and he could make out the outline in her face just barely in the moonlight.

"I have been calling that wretched house elf for ten minutes!" It was so unlike her to be so forceful and Draco remembered thinking that maybe his idea to have a child wasn't the best thing. It turned her into.. a beast. "I need chocolate frogs and butterbeer. I'm so hungry. I need it now!"

"Why can't you just go get it?" he mumbled into the pillow and he knew right away that it was the wrong thing to say because she hissed something under her breath.

"I shouldn't have to. You're the one who confined me to this body. You're the one who did this. Why even have servants if they don't listen to me! Why do I have to do everything!"

She was almost on the point of tears and Draco cussed under his breath as he looked at the clock. "Bloody hell, it's three in the morning."

He had a meeting at six.

He had sat up and turned on the light, rubbing sleep from his eyes as Ginny stewed behind him. After cracking his neck he called for a house-elf. After a moment, and a loud crack of Apparation, Treacher stood before him, his drooping ears hanging low to the ground.

"Where have you been?" Draco had asked the creature with a tired and hateful voice. After all, he wouldn't have been in that position if the elf would have done it's damn job. "The lady of house has been calling you."

The elf didn't answer, out of fear or stubbornness, Draco didn't know. Treacher was from an old line of house-elves that he had inherited from his mother's family. The Black elves, like Kreacher from Grimuld place, had a very hard time following the orders of those they deemed 'unworthy' of their service. Ginny Malfoy, being a blood traitor Weasley, had earned their hatred.

Much to the annoyance of Draco Malfoy who thought he might have to beat them into submission if this three in the morning hunger pain became and every night occurrence.

He tried not to feel ridiculous as he made the order. "Bring us butter beer and..." he had turned to Ginny who was sitting against the head board with her hand on her stomach. "What else did you want?" he asked in irritation.

"Chocolate frogs," she whispered with a frown.

"Chocolate frogs," he said flatly, angry at the situation.

"Thirteen of them," Ginny added right before he could dismiss the elf. "The baby seems to be satisfied with thirteen," she said softly, and Draco had glanced at her. "And a straw... for the butter beer," she explained, her cheeks turning red. "And make sure to bring a napkin... please," she added for good measure and Draco almost snorted in laughter.

The elves wouldn't be won over with kindness.

"Anything else?" he had asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"No..no, that's all," she whispered, feeling ridiculous herself.

He turned back to the elf. "You heard the lady," he had said flatly, his eyes narrowed as the creature bowed at the waist. "I would suggest being quick about it," he added in a deadly voice and the elf nodded it's head before disappearing.

Once he was gone, Draco turned to his wife. She was leaning forward slightly, playing with the edge of the covers. He couldn't stay mad at her for long and after a few seconds he scooted towards her and put his hand on her back, knowing the baby always puts so much pressure there.

"I don't know why I'm being this way," she whispered as she closed her eyes while he massaged her muscles. Draco remembered thinking she looked so young. "I'm just really hungry."

"I know," he whispered, adding a kiss to her shoulder.

"I don't know why the elves don't listen to me," she said with a pout on her face. Draco had to hide a smile. "Our bed room is so far from the kitchens... I didn't want to walk and I didn't want to wake you up."

"If you get the elves attention like you get mine," he added as he rubbed his shoulder where she hit him awake. "No wonder they don't listen to you," he said jokingly.

"I'm only mean to you," she answered and the corner of his mouth turned up.

That did make him laugh and he tickled her side. "Maybe you should start being a little kinder to the master of the house and perhaps they will start listening to you."

She smiled at him and then rolled her eyes. "Master of the house." she shook her head. "Do you think the elves will hate the baby as much?" she asked worriedly as she looked down at her stomach. "I mean..because he's mine too. I'd rather have no elves than ones who hate us."

"No," Draco said flatly, seriously. "I'll fix it."

Treacher popped back into the room with two bottles of butter beer and thirteen chocolate frogs wrapped in shining blue paper. Draco sat at the edge of the bed again as the elf slid the tray onto the night stand. Treacher went to hand Draco one of the bottles that had a green straw sticking from the top and stopped short when he saw the glare on his master's face.

"Why didn't you come when she called you?" he asked flatly.

The elf paled and bugged out it's eyes.

"Draco... it's okay," Ginny said with her on on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off as he handed her the bottle.

"She is the lady of this house and you are to obey her as you obey me. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated. If it happens again I'll give you clothes."

The elf shook and nodded it's head. Once he was gone, Draco handed Ginny one of the precious chocolate frogs and sat back to watch her unwrap it.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. I think you made him cry," Ginny said as Draco watched her take the first bite of chocolate. He watched her throat as she swallowed and licked his lips as his eyes traveled down the rest of her body.

"At least I didn't hit him," Draco replied and when he met Ginny's eyes, she smiled at his joke. "Better now, sweetheart?" he asked as he watched her inhale the frogs and greedily drink both bottles of butter beer.

"Yes," she answered, wiping off her mouth with the napkin as he took away the bottles and wrappings. "Thank you, Draco," she said earnestly and, after throwing away the trash, he leaned in a kissed her forehead. "Now I'm tired."

"Me too," he had added flatly after looking at the clock. It was almost four now... that six o'clock meeting was weighing on his shoulders.

She laid back down and Draco stared at her for a moment before turning off the lights. She fell asleep quickly and Draco turned towards her, pulling her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

He didn't really imagine these kinds of things happening when they finally had kids... even though everyone had warned him. Everyone including his mother in law, and his sister in law, and even his own father. They were all in on this great big secret, but he didn't believe it. Not his Ginny. Not his baby.

Good lord he was wrong.

xXx

He shook out of the memory and looked down at her again, perfectly content to stare out at the snow. She looks so happy right now. So content.

He almost winced when he thought about the last major mood swing she had and wondered if she recalled it as well.

XXXX

One month prior

Ginny was pissed.

She was 7 months pregnant and her back was killing her. Draco was at the office working late... like usual... and it was a constant source of her annoyance.

She nearly growled at the thought of him spending so much time at the office and not at home. He always tried to stress to her that he was going to take time off when the baby was born, but that wasn't helping her anger right now.

To add to the frustration, they had yet to come up with a baby name for their son. Their son who was coming out to see the world in less than 2 months!

She laid down on the bed, biting her nails nervously as she stared at the ceiling... It was a habit she had since she was young and couldn't find the strength to drop it... no matter how many sideways glances her mother-in-law gave her for it.

She sighed loudly at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy before picking up a random book to read in hopes of it calming her down.

It didn't work.

After reading the same sentence over and over again, she fell asleep with the book still in hand. She woke some time later to her husband kissing her shoulder blade, pulling down her nightgown to get to more skin.

That frustrated feeling came back when he put his hand on her thigh, making her hiss when her darling husband tried to kiss her neck.

She stiffened and Draco pulled back to see her face.

He sighed when he noticed her anger and sat up in their king size bed to avoid it. He threw off his white v neck, letting his green pj's hang loosely off his narrow hips, until his own frustration won out.

"What's wrong now?" He barked when his wife's face started to turn a darling red color that he was becoming all to familiar with.

Ginny just rolled her eyes before getting out of their bed and she pulled on a robe to go over her loose night gown. He wasn't going to be allowed to kiss her body when she was so upset with him.

She didn't answer right away, and when he raised his brow in question, she nearly stamped her foot.

"You're always so busy at work!" She yelled, unable to hold back the source of her unhappiness. "I'm surprised you're even here. Isn't your bloody business going to collapse without you?" She spat out before storming out of the bedroom.

She headed towards the kitchen. A girl's best friend during a fight.

"Geez," Draco snapped behind her as she stomped down the hall. "You're fucking crazy. Ginny, I have to work," he explained and when she made a 'hmf' noise he felt his own rage blossom in his chest. "You like the house, right? You like your clothes? The baby stuff? We couldn't get it with out the money!" He yelled after his pregnant wife as she did all she could to ignore him.

It was no use, though. Draco was a confrontational fighter.

Ginny huffed before sitting down at the kitchen table and grabbing an apple, eating it slowly. She wasn't very hungry but she wanted to get away from Draco... Who never seemed to get the hint. She wasn't surprised when he stormed into the kitchen a few seconds later, but she was upset.

Why couldn't he understand anything!?

"Go away, Draco. I'm not in the mood." Ginny said to her husband before turning back to her apple to dismiss him.

Not an easy thing to do to a Malfoy.

"I don't give a fuck if you're not in the mood, princess," he said in that voice as he pressed his palms down on the table.

Ginny knew she had pressed his buttons, but she didn't want to let him win... so she kept eating that apple, knowing it would anger him to be ignored.

"You have been acting like a harpy since I've been home! What is it this time? I work too much? I don't give you enough time to yourself?"

She spared him a hateful look before going back to her food. He slammed his fist to get her attention, but she ignored it... even though it did make her jump the slightest bit.

"What is it? Please, tell me, because I'm tired of fucking fighting with you, Ginny." Draco said, rubbing his eyes in frustration and exhaustion.

Draco was tired. So tired. He had been working long hours at the office and hardly sleeping from the stress. Coming home only to find Ginny in a fighting mood wasn't making anything better.

They stared each other down before Ginny cracked, and her lower lip started to tremble as she put the half eaten apple down on the table.

"We haven't even thought of a name for our baby yet," Ginny said while fighting back bitter tears. "He's going to be born soon."

Draco sighed before running his hands through his hair. "That's it?" He questioned Ginny.

Really? He thought sarcastically, but didn't say.

"Yes" she replied with a frown on her face, the tears threatening to slip.

She knew she was being ridiculous about the matter, but this was important and he was never home!

Draco started to laugh despite himself. "Jesus woman. If that's all that was wrong, you should have said something from the start."

Ginny rolled her eyes before getting up to throw away the half eaten apple. "You're always working," she pouted. "How can I ask you anything?

Draco felt his heart warm over. He didn't like working the long hours any more than she liked him gone. A part of him could understand her frustration. Even though she went about expressing it in a very... emotional... way. He felt guilty now as he watched her try not to cry. She always ended up doing that to him...making him feel bad about things. She was right... they haven't even thought of a name for their child yet.

That should be the most important thing in either of their lives. Work and money be damned.

He watched as she walked towards the sink to wash her hands, her robe slipping down her shoulder to show off smooth skin. He sighed and then followed her to the sink, pulling her against his chest when she turned on the water. He felt her relax against him, her head resting against his chest with a sigh... almost like she was relieved.

He was too.

She turned in his arms when she was done and looked up at him. He smiled. She was so small, standing only 5'3 while Draco stood at a towering 6'4. He put his hand over her pregnant stomach and wondered how she could carry such a weight on her little frame. When she placed her small hand over his, his eyes flicked to hers.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft and defeated voice and it made his heart thump oddly. "I'm just..." she trailed off and inhaled deeply.

He knew. He understood and he pressed his forehead against hers.

"What do you want to call him?" Draco asked in a soft whisper, trying to soften the burn of their fight.

"I'm not sure." She said shyly as she looked down at their hands together.

Draco thought about it for awhile and then it clicked.

"How about Cassius?"

"Cassius," she repeated.

Ginny thought about it for a few seconds before smiling. Of course it was perfect. It just sounded right. After going through stacks of baby books and random names in the library... none of them fit, but as soon as Cassius left his lips she knew... she knew that was going to be his name and any other name would be wrong...

"I love it." She told him honestly. Draco paused and then smiled down at her. "Cassius James," she added, amused by the frown on his face. "You know we owe him one," she whispered as she brought her hand up to his face. "Harry did save your life."

"Yes," he said bitterly, but it was true, he did owe it to him. "Cassius James Malfoy it is."


End file.
